


[Podfic] dream when there's nothing to feast on

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (of the statements variety), Angst, Disordered Eating, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original work by 75hearts.Jon passes out after going too long without live statements. Daisy finds him. They talk.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] dream when there's nothing to feast on

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dream when there's nothing to feast on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281166) by [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/pseuds/75hearts). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/dream-when-theres-nothing-to-feast-on-75hearts.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [dream when there's nothing to feast on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281166)

**Author:** [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/pseuds/75hearts)

**Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

**Length:** 0:12:11

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/dream-when-theres-nothing-to-feast-on-75hearts.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/dream-when-theres-nothing-to-feast-on-75hearts.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
